


Better man

by flavialikestodraw, Potix



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016, Sherlolly Week 2016, Victorian Sherlolly, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/pseuds/flavialikestodraw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016. Day Two, March 7. Non-canon/ Headcanon: “Victorian Sherlolly”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavialikestodraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/gifts).



> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

 

It was a cold and windy afternoon in March, when Sherlock Holmes saw her again. The sunset was coming near, and the pedestrians below on the street scuttled on the street, eager to avoid the suffragist rally that was taking place; it was the best time for the famous consulting detective to practice his deductive skills, while he smoked lazily his pipe.

Five years had passed since one of his most baffling case: Watson had named it “The abominable bride”, and for many months the press had harassed both of them about the case’s conclusion. It was strange enough for the famous consulting detective admitting that he couldn’t solve a case; even more strange, the case’s ending coincided with the sudden departure of one of the most respected pathologist in London, Mark Hooper. Despite his notorious fiery temper, many at Scotland Yard missed his competence, just as much as his ability to hold his own when Sherlock Holmes was around.

The reason behind his leaving seemed legitimate at the time: he had to return to Edinburgh to take care of his nubile sister; the poor woman was never very healthy, and her older sibling constantly worried about her.

When Doctor Hooper failed to return after more than six months away from London, Inspector Lestrade tried to contact him, but in vain. Word was that he had left England to go to the States, after his sister got engaged to a sworn notary; when Lestrade tried to involve Holmes in his investigation, he received only obstinate silence from the consulting detective, and nothing more than a few sympathetic words from Doctor Watson.

And now, Hooper was back. Not the Hooper that Lestrade, or Anderson, would recognise if they met her in the street, obviously; she was the real Hooper, the one that had plagued his thoughts, and sometimes his dreams, for many years.

Holmes pulled aside the curtain, careful to remain hidden from her sight, in case she decided to raise her gaze from the street. She looked older, of course: more wrinkles had appeared around her soft brown eyes, and her lips seemed almost thinner… Now that they were not behind those ugly fake moustache. A breath of wind made her hat fly away, showing him the long chestnut hair that she hid for years under a wig.

He watched as she moved to retrieve her hat, before she joined once again the other protesters, who were currently demonstrating down the street. Her stride was as determined, and unladylike, as ten years before; he didn’t doubt that the same determined spirit dwelt in her heart. He could understand their frustration; the war against the privileges given to men only because of their gender, was one that they deserved to win, and as quickly as possible.

Her competence and talent deserved to be acknowledged by the world, without forcing her to hide behind a clever disguise. The world deserved more women like Molly Hooper; and he couldn’t help to think, that maybe one day he would be a better man, worthy of her, too.

 


End file.
